Let $x,$ $y,$ and $z$ be positive real numbers such that $x + y + z = 3.$  Find the minimum value of
\[\frac{4}{x} + \frac{9}{y} + \frac{16}{z}.\]
Explanation: By Cauchy-Schwarz,
\[(x + y + z) \left( \frac{4}{x} + \frac{9}{y} + \frac{16}{z} \right) \ge (2 + 3 + 4)^2 = 81,\]so
\[\frac{4}{x} + \frac{9}{y} + \frac{16}{z} \ge \frac{81}{3} = 27.\]Equality occurs when $\frac{x^2}{4} = \frac{y^2}{9} = \frac{z^2}{16}.$  Along with the condition $x + y + z = 3,$ we can solve to get $x = \frac{2}{3},$ $y = 1,$ and $z = \frac{4}{3},$ so the minimum value is $\boxed{27}.$